Legend of Korra: Heroes of Shadow
by Captain Ash
Summary: When a new threat comes to Republic City, Team Avatar will have to make some unusual allies. These heroes of shadow will fight to their last breath to protect the innocent... And it'll be one shell of a sight.
1. Prologue

Legend of Korra: Heroes of Shadow

Legend of Korra, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Alright kid, just join up with us and you get to keep your fingers!" A man with a purple dragon tattoo on his face said as he brandished a knife toward a 12 year old boy. The man was surrounded by 5 others who had the boy cornered in an alley. They were members of the Zise Dragons

"HEY SCUZZBUCKETS!" A voice called out. The Zise Dragons looked down to the other end of the alley and saw a man in a bone-white smiling mask looking at them, wearing a green coat, sweat pants, and held a beikou stick in his hands(1). The leader of the group motioned for his cronies to make sure the boy didn't run as he walked up to the masked interloper.

"And, what are _you_ supposed to be?" The leader of the band of thugs said as he got right up in the masked man's face. Suddenly the masked man threw a rock up at the streetlight above them them and busted it, knocking out the light as the gang members could then only hear their leader screaming in agony, getting quick flashes as to what was happening as the tattooed man tried to firebend at his attacker in futility. Suddenly their leader was thrown back at them, a blood mess. The masked man stepped out of the shadow and then rushed toward the stunned gang.

He bashed one of them in the face with his stick, knocking them out along with several of their teeth. One of the members tried to waterbend at him, but was met with a flaming fist to the gut for his trouble, followed by a harsh swipe across the face with the masked marauder's beikou stick. The other three tried to rush the man, but he leaped toward them, tackling one of them and then flipping them over and sending them flying into the wall head first. The masked man capitalized on this by grabbing the man's head and slamming it harder into the brick wall a couple of more times.

The last two had recovered and the masked man quickly used his stick to break one of the waterbender's knees and slammed his fist into the waterbender's nose, a sickening crunch sound filling the air. The last man tried to run away, but the masked attacker threw his stick at his legs and tripped him up. The masked man then began to break the other's man's arm and picked up his stick to constantly pummel the man. The bloodied man twitched in pain as the masked man looked down at him. He picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and looked him dead in the eye.

"The name's Kai-Xi. I own these streets. When you get to jail, tell all your dirty little lawbreaker friends that they ain't welcome here anymore. I catch you out here doing this crap again Scuzzbucket? You don't go to jail." The masked man said as he threw the scum down on the ground. He looked to see the kid now starting to run off, getting over his shock.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**1: Beikou is essentially the Asian version of hockey**


	2. Into the Shadows

Legend of Korra: Heroes of Shadow

Legend of Korra, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon.

* * *

Deep in a place known as Republic City a chase was underway as two people were after a carriage. Now normally they would care less but this carriage had someone inside. Specifically the brother of one of the two people.

"BOLIN!" A voice cried out from one of the two people. The voice belonged to a male fire bender named Mako and the person beside him was the newest Avatar named Korra. The carriage soon picked up speed and vanished down a street that split between a alley way and the street itself. "Korra take the alley! I'll try and get them to turn your way!" Mako said.

"You got it!" Korra responded as she headed down the alley. The Avatar rushed down the alleyway, but almost fell down a manhole cover which had been left open. She managed to catch herself and climb out, continuing her pursuit.

"Who leaves a manhole open like that?! They trying to get someone killed?!" Korra ranted as she caught sight of the carriage. As she neared she was attacked from above by Equalist chi-blockers who threw her back into the alley. As they surrounded her, the street light above them broke plunging the alleyway into almost total darkness. The chi-blockers quickly switched on their electric gloves, preparing for an imminent attack. The first chi blocker was tripped up by his feet and tossed into a wall by what felt like a wooden stick. The second felt a pair of nunchucks whap him in the head and gut before getting kicked into a dumpster with the lid falling promptly on his head as he tried to get up. The third heard a deep growl before he felt two sharp objects stab his glove and go through his hand before a single punch knocked him out.

The fourth heard the sound of a blade unsheathing, followed quickly by a stinging pain in his right hand, the one he wore his electric glove on. He felt down with his other hand, only to discover… his right hand was gone. The final one tried to shoot at the shapes in the darkness, but missed, the electrical jolt briefly illuminating the darkened alley. However in that brief moment… Korra saw something that would stick in her mind for the rest of her days. A green, three fingered hand, and arm reaching out to grab the Equalist, and what looked like…

"A turtle shell?" Korra whispered aloud as the last Equalist was rendered unconscious. Korra then saw four figures leap up out of the alley and onto the rooftops. After staying still for a second she decided it was safe and went on after the carriage carrying Bolin, but tripped over something. Getting up and reaching down she discovered it was a sai. She tucked it into her belt and continued on.

"Aw, dammit." A gruff voice from above said, but Korra did not hear it as she ran for the carriage.

"Smooth move Ryu." A happy, mellow, voice responded.

"Shut up Minato." The voice responded.

"How about you two stop acting like spoiled children and get back to the lair." An authoritative voice told the two. The sound of groaning was heard as the four figures descended into the manhole that Korra tripped over and closed it.

"Can't believe I dropped my sai…" The gruff voice echoed up through the manhole.

* * *

"I gotta find who this belongs to!" Korra said to herself, spinning the sai in her hand as Mako and Bolin walked into the gym, giving her curious looks. Korra noticed them out of the corner of her eye and sighed.

"Look, before you start asking questions, last night some people helped me out against some chi-blockers and one of them dropped this sai." Korra explained as Mako took a look at the weapon.

"Weird, not many people use sai anymore. Well at least in the city anyway, they're too big to be concealed." The firebender said as his brother walked over.

"Well, why don't you just ask around for the guy? If he helped you out then…" Bolin started to say as Korra interrupted him.

"I would, but they all left before I could say anything and they didn't mention any names." The Avatar explained, as Mako thought.

"Well, did you see what they looked like?" The eldest of the brothers asked as Korra thought back to what she saw and gasped slightly.

"Korra?" Mako's voice brought her out of her thoughts as she looked at them nervously.

"I… Think one had a shell?" She said with a nervous smile, scratching the back of her head.

"Okay we can check out your… heroes later. We need to get ready for tomorrow's match. Oroku Saki is coming and we need to make a good first impression." The firebender said, getting his gear out.

"Oroku who?" Korra asked as Mako and Bolin looked at her incredulously.

"Oroku Saki… One of the richest men in the world? President, CEO, and founder of the Techno Cosmic Research Institute? Seriously? You've never heard of him?" Bolin asked as Korra shook her head no to all of his questions.

"Wait, wasn't he that guy that wanted to send stuff into space?" Korra asked as she tried to place the man's name in her mind.

"That's the one." Mako said as he got into his training gear.

"Huh… So I take it he's important right? I mean for us?" The Avatar asked as Bolin nodded excitedly.

"You kidding?! He's been known to personally back any new team that impresses him for the entire season! We make this guy happy and we'll be set for the championship for sure!" The earthbender said as his brother nodded.

"That's right, so let's cut the chatter and get to practicing." Mako said, tossing a helmet to Bolin.

* * *

"Mr. Sato? Mr. Saki is here to see you." A woman said, stepping aside as a tall dark haired man entered the office of Hiroshi Sato, founder and proprietor of Future Industries. He looked up from his paperwork and gave a good natured smile.

"Oh Oroku! Good to see you again. I was beginning to think you had been avoiding me." Hiroshi said as he stood up and walked over to shake Saki's hand.

"Sorry old friend, just been a little busy. I've been trying to keep Karai under control. You know how teenagers are." Oroku gave a slight chuckle as Hiroshi laughed in response.

"Oh do I ever. So what brings you by? It's not like you to make social calls without a reason." Hiroshi said as Oroku sat down, while the inventor went over to his private bar to pour himself and his guest a drink.

"Nothing for me thank you, I never drink when I'm about to talk business." Saki said in a serious tone as Hiroshi got a worried look on his face.

"I knew it… Look Oroku, if this is about you trying to buy Future…" Hiroshi started, but a raised hand from Oroku stopped him.

"It's not that, I'd have to pry this company from your cold dead hands before you'd give it up." Saki said with a smirk, causing Hiroshi to feel ill at ease.

"No, my business here is more of a personal one… I want you to introduce me to him." Saki said as the inventor's heart skipped a beat.

"And, uh, who would that be?" Sato said as the man before him began to glare slightly.

"Don't play dumb Hiroshi, it doesn't suit you. I know you've been supplying weapons to him and his forces, experimental ones I might add." Oroku said, all previous pleasantries now forgotten.

"How did you find out about that?" Hiroshi asked, his face a mix of both shock and fear.

"I have my ways, but don't worry I won't be going to the public with this. No, I want to join your new little club. I'll think you'll find that my Institute has made some breakthroughs that could be a great asset to your cause." Oroku said in no uncertain terms.

"And what if I say no?" Hiroshi said as he sat down carefully in his chair. Oroku laughed at this.

"Oh Hiroshi, we both know I always get what I want, one way…" Saki started, picking up a photograph of Hiroshi's daughter Asami from his desk.

"...Or another." Oroku finished, as Sato sighed.

"Fine… I'll arrange a meeting." The inventor said as his guest smiled.

"Thank you Hiroshi. I say, we really must do this again some time, maybe dinner later?" Oroku said as he stood up and headed for the door.

"I lost my appetite." Hiroshi said, downing his drink quickly. Oroku chuckled as he neared the door.

"I have that effect on people."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
